Bluetooth is one of representative short-distance wireless technologies in which various devices (e.g., a smart phone, a PC, an earphone, and a headphone) are interconnected to exchange information. Furthermore, Bluetooth is a technology applied to most of smart phones, PCs, and notebooks, which allows many people to easily use Bluetooth. The pairing procedure of Bluetooth stably provides connectivity between devices. A recent LE technology can stably provide information of several hundreds of KB while consuming low power.
If such a BLE technology is used, low power is wasted and data can be transmitted easily and stably. In BLE, in order to overcome the limits of characteristic data transmission, an object-based transmission method is necessary. In the object-based transmission method, a server manages data. When data managed by the server is changed, another device (or equipment) needs to be notified of such a change (if several data is present, another device (or equipment) needs to be clearly notified of the presence of such data). In the current BLE technology, such a method is not clear.
Accordingly, an addition task for clearly providing notification that what object-related data or what data has been modified and for searching for changed object-related data or changed data is required.